Field
The playing field in Complex Plains Unbounded consists of 70 squares, arranged in a 7x10 pattern. When a new game begins, players start on opposite ends of the shorter side of the field, in the 4th square of that row. Each square has four attributes which all heavily impact the game through passive effects. These are: Elevation, Terrain, Environment and Unique Status. With the exception of Environments, new attributes overwrite current ones, which means that it is impossible for a square to have two Elevations, for example. Elevation Elevation dictates the height of any given square through a number between -10 and 10, the default being 0. This attribute greatly affects the movement abilities of units on the field. When a square's Elevation changes from a higher value to a lower, any unit on that square takes damage equal to the difference in Elevation minus 1. This is known as fall damage. It is not possible for a unit to move to a higher square unless the Elevation difference is 1. While it is possible to move to a lower, the unit moved will take fall damage if the Elevation difference is greater than 1. If a unit occupies squares with differing Elevation, it is destroyed. Terrain Terrain details the main state of a square, such as it being solid ground or water. Grass Grass is the default terrain. When a game starts, all squares are Grass. Forest If a square has remained Forest for 3 turns, all squares with Grass connected to that square become Forest. Mountain Only squares with an Elevation above 0 can be Mountain. If a square's Elevation falls below 1, and that square is Mountain, it becomes the Terrain it was previous to becoming Mountain. Sand At the end of a turn, squares lower than and adjacent to a square with Sand become Sand. The square becoming Sand this way has its Elevation increased by 1, while the square that was originally Sand has its Elevation reduced by 1. This effect will not trigger if it would result in the original Sand square having a lower Elevation than any affected sqaure. Structures cannot be summoned on a square with Sand. Water At the end of a turn, squares lower than and adjacent to a square with Water become Water. The square becoming Water this way has its Elevation increased by 1, while the square that was originally Water has its Elevation reduced by 1. This effect will not trigger if it would result in the original Water square having a lower Elevation than any affected sqaure. A unit on a square with Water does not take fall damage. Water cannot be turned into Sand. Soil If a square has remained Soil for 2 turns, it becomes Grass. If a square with Soil becomes connected to a square with Water, the Soil becomes Grass. Frost When a turn ends, if a unit on a square with Frost owned by turn player hasn't been moved that turn, its Movement is reduced by 1. Frost cannot be turned into any other Terrain, except by effects that explicitly mentions Frost. If a square with Frost becomes Aflame, it becomes Tundra and is no longer Aflame. Tundra When on a square with Tundra, a unit's Movement is reduced to 1. Metal Metal cannot be turned into any other Terrain, except by effects that explicitly mentions Metal. If a square with Metal has been connected to Water for 4 turns, it becomes the Terrain it was previous to becoming Metal. Environment Environment is a status that Each square starts the game without. All squares can have any number of Enviroment Statuses. These Enviroment Statuses grants different effects that both players have to plan around. Windy If a Square with Windy also has Aflame the Aflame instantly turns into Charred. All Flying units on a Square with Windy will be granted one more movement. Forest squares with windy on its square and a grass square connected to that forest square will spread in Two turns instead of Three onto that square. Charred An Area with Charred will be turned into Grass after four turns Aflame All units on a square with Aflame will take One damage at the end of each turn. After two turns a Square with Aflame will turn into Charred. If a Square with Aflame is Forest and is connected to Forest, that connected Forest will become Aflame at the end of the turn. If this square is next to or is a Square of Water Aflame will be canceled. Snowy Units Entirely on Squares with Snowy cannot be casted from and cannot perform Ranged attacks. Players on Snowy will have their casting range reduced to 2 while they stay on a Square with Snowy Unique Status All Squares can have one and only one Unique status, the old replacing the New. At the start of a Game all squares have no Unique status. Frozen in Time All Timers in Squares with Frozen in Time will not be changed at the end of each turn. Lifespan of units isn't reduced either. Lit Units on a Square with Lit have their movement reduced to one, Cannot attack and will drop any equipment. Two turns after a Unit has left Lit their Movement is restored, Can attack again and can wield equipment again. Unholy Both players are Unable to place stacks on squares with Unholy. Saturated A stack placed on a Square with Saturated will have its Complexity reduced by 1. It cannot be less than one. Natural When a turn ends, if a unit on a Natural square owned by turn player hasn't been moved, it gains one Health.